No more tears
by scopesam123
Summary: The trios 5th year is here and after ron has gotten tougher, Malfoy gets him mad, mad enough to finally punch him. All because he made Hermione cry. Read it is really good! my first fic! happy reading! R/R!


_No more tears_

It had been any other ordinary day at Hogwarts, with the exception of three 5th year wizards. Harry Potter, the wizard known throughout the magical world as the one who lived. The wizard who always had a secret about himself. He saw the bad through the mask that Draco Malfoy was wearing in first year. Over the years he had done the following: Save Ginny Wealsley from being killed in the chamber of secrets, skip some years forward, and defeated the all mighty dark lord, Voldemort. Only _some_ he has done. Hermione Granger, the witch who was muggle-born, but a full fledge witch. Who, also, had hade some odd feelings for a certain red-headed boy, with freckles all about his face, and, as to Hermione's point of view, the most amazing, fun-loving, careless, bravest blue eyes that could ever be put on the face of a boy. Ron Wealsly, one of the laid back, funny, loving, and sometimes over protective wizards in the world. With his younger sister Ginny, two older annoying pranksters twin brothers, Fred and George another older brother Percy, he had quite a few hammie-downs. But, he too, have been feelings some strange feelings for a certain bushy haired, straight A getting girl, with, in Ron's point of view, the most beautiful, sensitive, boldest brown eyes that could ever be put onto the face of a girl.

**The common room...**

Hermione: "Come on Ron!!! You need start on this term paper for Professor Snape that's due Thursday!! Will you drop the bloody Quidittich for one second and actually do some homework???!!!"

Ron: "Oh, come on 'Mione. It's due Thursday and it Monday, we all have enough time. And what about this "bloody Quidittich" as you call it? Coming from the girl who always says "Do have to cuss in every sentence you speak?" He gave her a lopsided half grin half smirk (but mostly grin)"

_But while he gave her the grin her heart flip-flopped. Why does my heart do that whenever I see his cute original Ron smile? Well, maybe it's because I l—WAIT! Did I just say cute original Ron smile? B-but what was I about to say before I stopped myself..., was I going to say l—no, no. I can't be having feelings for Ron Wealsly. My best friend. One of the only red heads I know, aside from how many red-headed Wealsleys I know, one of the sweetest, cutest, funniest guys I ever met. _

While Hermione was contained in her thoughts, Ron was waiting for a response. Until he found himself waving his hand in front of her face repeating her name—well nickname that is.

"Mione?'Mione? Earth to Hermione?" "What? Huh?" Ron sat back into the common room couch. "Bloody hell'Mione. For a second we thought we lost you there." "Yeah Hermione. You looked completely concentrated in your thoughts." Said Harry." "O-oh. It was nothing. Just—um thinking about the exams." Answered Hermione, blushing a bit. "Oh, okay, Hey, Ron!! It's almost time for Quidittich practice!" "Crap! Your right! Hey, y-you want to come Hermione?" asked Ron, turning a little pink at the tips of his ears. "Y—you guys sure?" "Yeah!!" they both answered in unison.

**After practice... **

"That was a bloody good practice, mate!" While patting Harry on the back. Ron said joyfully after playing a practice to the best sport ever invented. "Again, must you cuss in every sentence you speak?" Hermione said but she said it jokingly, so Ron didn't take it to heart.

"Of course I must!! It's a bit like a tradition in my family." Ron said as a-matter-o-factly, finished off with a proud, lopsided smile.

As they were walking back to Hogwarts, they ran into Malfoy and his dimwitted goons. "Oh lookey here. The three biggest rejects this school has ever come to know. Well, there is the exception of your fathers. Wealsly, Potter." Ron grimaced with hate while harry acted as the leader by saying "Come on guys let's just go back to the common room." As they tried to go by them, Malfoy just moved in front of them, yet again. "Oh and where do you think you three are going?" Hermione started to get annoyed "Oh just shove off Malfoy, we need to get back and study. You would best to study your evil little worm ways down to the pea you call a brain also." Ron's had to stop himself from snickering. But Malfoy got closer to Hermione, making Ron tense up a bit while Malfoy's cold, hard, gray eyes glistened with hate towards Hermione. "Your one to talk you disgracing, worthless, stupid, little, muggle-born, bad excuse for a witch mud-blood."

Hermione was still processing the hateful words that came from the horrid boy in front of her. She said quietly that she was going back to the tower. But it didn't take more than two seconds for Ron to process the hateful words toward his crush, and realize that when Hermione turned around, he could swear that he saw tears in her eyes. That second made him fiercely mad. He wanted to hurt someone—bad. And that someone was Malfoy. "I swear, Malfoy, one day you're going to push me off my line." Malfoy's eyes flickered to Ron in a second. "There you go again Wealsy. Defending your dirty little mud-blood girlfriend. You Wealsleys, all a disgrace to pure bloods. Wouldn't be surprised if you weren't really pure bloods, on account on how you act." Ron looked as if he was ready to punch Malfoy in the face, then jaw, then stomach. After all, he could now. Over the years Ron had sharpened up quite a bit. He had a growth spurt too. He still ate candy like there was no tomorrow, but thanks to his newfound sport; he was able to get tougher. He was able to beat up someone if he really wanted to, and right now, he wanted to beat up Malfoy.

Harry could swear that he saw Ron's hand clench into a fist. He had they same look on his face as when Hermione was petrified, when the chamber was open. Even back then, behind all the concern and sadness, you could see hatred. All the hatred in the world, just because someone did that to Hermione. He wanted to tear whoever did this limb from limb. "And just so you know Weasley, I saw the tears in her eyes. And that's exactly what I wanted to happen..." Ron just became more raging mad with every word that came out of the vile boy's mouth. "I always did believe that she wasn't the tough girl she wanted everyone to believe she was. I always wanted to see that mud-blood cry, just made the highlight of my day." That was it. Harry saw it coming, but it was to fast. He couldn't stop it. Ron punched Malfoy. First in the face. And he said "That's for all the horrible things you've done to us in the years." Then he punched him in the jaw, an uppercut. "That's for insulting my family." Then punched him in the stomach—hard. "And, _that's_ for making Hermione cry." Malfoy lay on the grass not knowing where to clutch in pain. His face, jaw, or stomach. He decided on his stomach, after all that's the one Ron had so much anger in. Ron just looked down at him, face still filled with hatred. He looked at Harry, his face almost saying I'm sorry. But you could barely tell, the face saying he was sorry, was buried under all that hatred, sadness, over protectiveness feelings. "I'm going back to study for the potions exams, Harry." "Bye." Harry nodded before he said this, as if saying "You should go to do that."

"What was _that_ Potter??!!" Screamed Malfoy, after he had gotten up off the grass, still shocked that a Wealsly, no, no _Ron_ Wealsly, just beat him up. Harry pretended to look confused "What was what?" "Your bloody friend just attacking me!!" "Well...to be honest. You hurt some one close to Ron, very close. You made Hermione Granger cry. That was possibly the worst thing to do in front of Ron Wealsly."

**The common room....**

Ron was still raging mad at Malfoy, but now, he was more focused on finding Hermione, making sure she okay. He peeked from around the door way to the common room. He saw someone with there knees brought up to their face, with their arms wrapped around their knees. That person was crying. That person was Hermione.

Once Ron saw this anger overwhelmed him again. But once he got down to the point, he didn't care about Malfoy; all he cared about right now was Hermione. "Hermione?" Ron said kind of quiet. Hermione gasped and looked up; she didn't expect anyone to come into the common room. Once she looked at Ron even more tears welled up in her eyes and she just put her head back where she originally had it.

"Hermione?" Ron asked again. "Just, please, please leave me alone." Hermione managed to get out of her mouth between sobs. Ron felt so sorry for her. Why did Malfoy always have to be such a jerk all the time?! Ron walked over and sat next to her. He put his arm around her and pulled into a hug. His face turning a particular shade of red. Hermione's face also changing to a certain shade of crimson. "Come on 'Mione. Don't cry, Malfoy's just being a jerk again." Hermione mumbled something but Ron couldn't understand her. "What did you say?" Hermione sighed, but it was a sad sigh, and looked up at him through her red, puffy eyes. Her beautiful face was tear stricken, her eyes showed that she was truly hurt deep from the words she heard to describe her. "I—I said he was right." Ron looked shocked. Did Hermione just say that Malfoy was right? "Hermione, are you saying that you think you are all those awful things Malfoy called you?" Hermione answered with "I don't think I am I _know_ I am." Ron still wouldn't believe that Hermione would believe that about herself. "Hermione, why would you think that about yourself?" "Why shouldn't I?" Ron was about to say something but thought about how to say it. He decided this might be a good time to tell her about his feelings for her. This might be a good time to tell her that he loves her. He loves her in a way no one could ever match. The way he thought that her wild bushy brown hair was always in the same style everyday, how she wasn't a girl who spent hours fawning over her appearance every day and miss two classes. The way he thought her, how she put it, boring, old, ugly brown eyes were the brightest color in the world, and how her eyes were always emotional even if they were mad, depressed, focused or any other emotion in the world. He loves her the way that she's always studying, and always telling him to study or he'll be kicked out of here. The way he wanted to kill himself when he missed the chance to ask Hermione to go to the Yule Ball with him in their fourth year, how Viktor Krum got to her first. He used to be his idol, until he felt a wave of anger for him whenever he looked at Hermione. The way he feels an urge to protect her every time Malfoy insults her, an overprotective urge that made him want to attack Malfoy.

"Hermione." Hermione looked up at Ron. He sounded dead serious. "You have got to believe that you are not any of those things that Malfoy said. You're a beautiful, smart, nice, caring full fledge girl gifted with the gift of magic. " Ron kept blushing, but he didn't care, she needed to hear this. "R—Ron, you said I-I was beautiful." Hermione said looking down in disbelief while blushing. She thought: Did he say that? He did! He thinks I'm beautiful! "Well, yeah that's 'cause you are, Hermione. You're extremely beautiful." Ron looked down at her smiling. "Really?" Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Her love was telling her that she was extremely beautiful! "Yeah, Hermione, can I tell you something really important?" "Sure, Ron. Anything" "I-I love you Hermione. I always have." Ron looked down at her smiling. Hermione's heart was soaring. Her love just told her that he's in love with her too! "Ron?" "Yeah?" I love you too. Always have, always will. "Ron looked happier than a child in a free candy store. "So, you promise that you don't think that you're anything that Malfoy said about you? 'Cause the last thing I want out of you is crying." "Well... I did. But thanks to you, I don't any more. And I never will. Because now I know that you love me." "So no more tears okay?" Ron smiled at down at her. Wiping off a single tear that rolled down her cheek, but it was a tear full of happiness. "Okay Ron." Hermione smiled up to him. Hermione looked straight into his amazing blue eyes. He looked into her sensitive brown eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back and they were both finally, truly happy. Once they broke apart, Harry came in. "So did I miss anything out of the ordinary?" "I'll tell you once I know why you were so late, mate." Asked Ron, smirking. Harry stuttered first but came up with the excuse of saying he left something at the ring. Because he was really with Ginny. "Okay I told you, now, you two, did I miss anything?" Ron and Hermione just looked at each other. They both said in unison, "Nothing out of the ordinary."


End file.
